Villains Wiki:Types of Villains D-F
This list is incomplete. You can help by adding to it. An alphabetical listing of villains by type. D * Dark Form: Any manifestation of dark/evil energy. * Dark Judges: Villains who are in a position of passing judgement or issuing punishments. * Dark Knights: A Dark Knight is an evil or misguided knight of an army, wether it be a traditional medieval knight or a knight of a fantasy equivelant (Star Wars sith for example). * Dark Lord: A being who controls an army of demons and is endowed with immense powers of darkness. * Dark Magicians: A villain who wields the power of dark magic, a wizardly force infected with evil and wickedness. * Dark Messiah: A villain who is seen as a god or messianic figure by a significant following. * Dark Priest: A villain who takes the role of a corrupt or evil member of any religious clergy. *Daughter of Villains: When a villain get married, they had a beautiful, but evil daughter who took after their father or their mother. * Deal Makers: Villains who make deals or have a penchant for bargains or gambling. The deals are generally seen as very beneficial until the person who makes the deal needs to pay up. The deal maker villain is often undone by the hero making a deal and then finding a loophole in the agreement. * Death Gods: Supernatural beings connected to death, who bring about people's demise and/or collect dead souls. * Deceased Villains: Villains that have died and have remained dead. * Defilers: Villains that stain, vandalise or destroy an area considered as "sacred" in a religious, political or symbolic way. * Deities: Villains who are deities (gods), and villains who become deities in the course of the story. These are some of the most powerful villains of all due to their nature. * Delusional: A villain that believes he or she is in the right, despite his or her horrible actions, whose justifications make sense only to him or her. * Demon: A supernatural, often malevolent being that possesses great power. * Depowered Villains: Villains who once had great power, but lost it at some point in the story, usually the climax. * Destroyers: Villains that engage in destructive rampages, usually with very little (if any) rest between said rampages. * Destroyer of Innocence: A villain who destroys the innocence of a story or ruins lives. * Dictator: A ruler with total power over a country, typically one who has obtained power by force. * Dimension Travelers: Villains who can travel to different universes or dimensions. * Dimwit: A villain who not often (or never) uses its head. They are also called "Idiots". * Dinosaurs: Reptilian or avian-like creatures who are carnivorous. * Double Agent: A villain who pretends to be allied with the hero, but is secretly working for the enemy. * Dragons: A fantasy monster who breathes fire and also portrayed as villains in cartoons, movies, and video games. They are considered as typical villains in fairy tales. * Dream Master: A villain who has the ability to enter and manipulate people's dreams * Drug Dealers: Villains that make a living in the sale and distribution of illegal drugs. Drug Dealers are often criminals or crime lords. E * Eco-Terrorists: Villains who commit terrorist activities for what they see as the good of the environment. * Egomaniacs: Villains who are completely obsessed with themselves and usually suffer from mental illness. They should not be confused with Arrogant Villains. * Elastic Villain: A villain who can stretch its body. * Electrokinetic Villains: Villains who use electricity as their primary weapon. * Elementals: Villains who command, are formed out of, or are empowered by the elements of nature. * Emotionless Villain: A villain who has no or very little emotion. * Empowered Villains: Villains who have gained a significant amount of power throughout the course of the story by magic, objects that hold magic, divine intervention, science or any other means. * Energy Beings: Villains that are made wholly or partly out of pure energy. Not to be confused with elemental beings. * Enigmatic Villains: Enigmatic Villains are characters surrounded in mystery. They often appear out of nowhere or very suddenly. Their name, their true nature, or even their motives are unknown. * Envious Villains: Villains who are driven or consumed with Envy. * Evil Clowns: The Evil Clown or Jester is a villain archetype stemming from the natural fear of clowns many experience as children: most evil clowns in fiction are either tricksters or psychotic. Often they are both. * Evil Cops: Evil Cops are corrupt lawmen. They often abuse the law or use extreme methods to take the law into their own hands. * Evil Creation: A villain that has been created by another villain. Could be a biological being (i.e. Frankenstein) or a robot. * Evil Creator: An evil being who has created another being or robot. * Evil Fairies: Evil Fairies are mythical beings with magic powers they use for evil. They can be actual fairies with wands and wings that are evil and they can be magical creatures who are evil (such as Trolls, Goblins, Dwarfs & Gnomes or other such mythical creature). * Evil from the past: A villain who was been defeated long before, either killed or made dormant, and returns for revenge. * Evil Genie: A villain that is often modeled after a typical genie - though they don't always have to be, they either twist wishes out of malice or are used as tools by another villain to commit evil. * Evil Genius: Archetype of the highly intelligent villain who can concoct elaborate plans, and is often seen inventing many devices, but tend to be fairly sociopathic. * Evil Light: A villain with Light and Holy based powers, including burning light beams or divine wrath. * Evil Puppet/Doll: A puppet or doll possessed by evil. They are also called "Killer Toys". * Evil Organization: An organization or company that is run by evil influences. Often the main villain of the story is affiliated with an evil organization that is present in the same story. * Evil Ruler: A ruler of a kingdom or other society who oppresses and abuses the common populace. * Evil Santa: A villain who twists the traditionally good Santa Clause around into an evil and brutish version. Sometimes it's not just Santa who becomes the villain, but it can be other villains dressing up like him for evil purposes. * Evil Step-Mothers: A Villain who is the step-mother to someone, normally the hero or heroine, a common villain in fairy tales. * Evil Twin/Clone: A copy of another character, usually the main hero, who has similar abilities and often fools other characters into thinking that they are their counterpart. * Extremists: Villains who use extreme methods or ultimate ends to pursue their well-intentioned goals. F * Faceless Villains: Villains who are physically present but are hidden by a cloak, shadows or other means. * Failure-Intolerant Villain: A villain with little to no tolerance for failure who punishes his/her minions for their failure to do as he/she orders, most commonly by acting in rage towards them or even killing them. * Family Murderer: Villains who murder there own families, both biological and/or adopted. This is often seen as one of the most serious types of murder there is and is also an act of betrayal. * Fan Villains: Villains that are either remade from heroes to villains in parodies/darker narratives or are presented as good or neutral within their original work but are noticed by the audience to have villainous traits or even commit villainous acts. * Fanatics: Villains that are devoted to a religion or a cause to such degree, they verge upon insanity. They often believe they are doing good and therefore they can also be delusional. * Fascists: Villains that believe in the ideology of Fascism. * Fearmongers: A villain that spreads fear and uses it as a weapon. * Feline Villains: Villains who are modeled after any feline animal (cats, lions, tigers, etc.) or have a feline theme. * Femme Fatale: A sexually attractive female villain who uses seduction to manipulate others. * Ferrokinetic Villains: Villains who can manipulate metal. * Fighter: A villain whose power lies in their combat skills, whose primary purpose is to fight. * Final Boss : The Villain who is the last boss in a video game. They are usually the main antagonist but can be another antagonist who takes over the role of final boss. * Fictional Fictional Villains: Villains who appear within another work of fiction. They might slip into the main protagonist's world and cause havoc there or they might remain in their own respective worlds and cause trouble. * Fictionalized Versions of True Events: Villains that were based on actual people and events, but fictionalized and exaggerated in the process. * Food Villains: Villains who are foods (vegetables, candy, meat etc.) * Forgers: Villains who create forgeries, such as counterfeit money or art. Alternative it can also be used to create fake evidence to frame others. * Friend of the Hero: A villain who at some point was friend with a major protagonist. Not to be confused with villains that become friends with the protagonists after turning good. * From Nobody to Nightmare: Villains who started off as a completely normal citizen, or were initially too weak to be any real threat. Gallery Frollo.jpg|Judge Claude Frollo is a Dark Judge, as well as a good example of a Delusional villain. SauronDarkLordofMiddleEarth.jpg|Sauron is a classic example of a Dark Lord. Antichrist.jpg|The Antichrist is a good example of a Dark Messiah. Rodrigo Borgia.png|Rodrigo Borgia is the archetypal Dark Priest. URSULA.jpg|Ursula is the typical deal maker. AvengersMovieLoki.png|Loki is a deity. Doomsday.png|Doomsday is a good example of a destroyer. AdamSutler.jpg|Adam Sutler is a good example of a dictator. Freddy's evil grin.png|Freddy Krueger is a great example of a Dream Master Turbotastic.jpg|Turbo is an Egomaniac Edmund.jpg|Edmund is a classic example of an Envious Villain. Electric.jpg|Horace Pinker is a great example of an Electrokinetic Villain Manwholaughs.jpg|The Joker made the Evil Clown archetype famous. 475px-FrankTenpenny-Artwork.jpg|Frank Tenpenny is an Evil Cop. Davros.png|Davros is an Evil Creator. LotsOHugginBear.png|Lotso is an Evil Puppet/Doll. WickedSanta.jpg|Harry Stadling is a classic example of an Evil Santa Sanderson Witch.jpg|The Sanderson Sisters are Extravagant Villains Cain killing Abel.jpg|Cain is an excelent example of a Family Murderer Beavis-and-Butt-head.png|Beavis and Butt-head are good examples of fan villains. Flowers-in-the-Attic-Grandmother-Olivia-Foxworth-5.jpg|Olivia Foxworth is a good example of a fanatic (as well child abuser) Scarecrow-bb.jpg|Scarecrow is a typical fearmonger. Scar-marcushigginslo-29370615-333-303.jpg|Scar is a Feline Villain. Profile-poisonivy.jpg|Poison Ivy is a classic example of a femme fatale. File:225px-Itchy.png|Itchy is a fictional-fictional villain. Leatherface200.jpg|Leatherface is a classic example of a Fictionalized Version of True Events FinalB.jpg|Fortinbras is a good example of a Final Boss File:Lucy.jpg|Lucy went from nobody to nightmare. Category:Villains by Type